Having Coffee
by 3Keys21Mind
Summary: Where, on a stake out, Jason learns that maybe Tim is more devious than he is given credit for and that Kori has a fixation with his coffee. Robin-bonding and RoyKori Oneshot


**Title: **Having Coffee

**Summary:**Where, on a stake out, Jason learns that maybe Tim is more devious than he is given credit for and that Kori has a fixation on his coffee. Robin-bonding and RoyKori **  
Date: **06/04/2014

* * *

"I hope you're better in bed than you are on dates..." I muttered before shuddering and tightly closing my eyes against the assault of mental images that comment brought on.

Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away.

I do _not_ want to picture Roy Harper naked.

I sighed and turned the page of my newspaper. I'm not really paying attention to it—couldn't even tell you what the headline was, but it adds to the 'normal' look I'm going for.

Call me whatever you want—paranoid, obsessive, irrational, worrisome—but with everything going on lately with the Joker and Untitled, I wanted to make sure someone didn't crash their little get-together and the rest of Gotham with it— Ironically, I didn't want to let them go on their date alone.

I bet that sounds even more pathetic out loud than it did in my head.

I still don't know how I even feel about them 'dating'. It's one thing for them to bang it out in a safe house away from prying eyes, but I hate to let anyone see them being all lovey-dovey in public—a kinda fancy Italian restaurant in East Gotham in this case. Batman may have given us a pass to be in town, so they _can_ be seen in public, but it's not law enforcement that worries me. I don't trust my cronies further than I can throw them. I'd almost be disappointed if one of them didn't try to use them against each other—Or myself for that matter.

I scoffed and ran my finger down the black and white paper in front of me. I'd slaughter them if they ever touched my... Harper and Kori, and they _damned well_ better know it.

I glanced back across the street to see Roy scratching the back of his head, and the beautiful alien rolling her eyes at him. She isn't glaring, so I'll take it that he said something stupid, but inoffensive... again. I suppose he'd argue: "_It's part of my charm!_"

"Would you like a new coffee?" Startled out of my thoughts, I turn to the cute brunette waitress beside me. She had her head tilted to the side- just a bit- with curiosity.

Why would I want a new coffee?

It took me a minute to realize that I had ordered the one between me and my paper and never touched it.

I didn't want to look out of place –sitting in a coffee shop with nothing to eat or drink- but with the Joker loose and trying to be 'intimate', I don't trust premade _anything_ unless Roy makes it.

"No. Thanks," I muttered and turned back to my paper. I looked up through my bangs, watching as she walks away. As attractive leaving as she is in person. Damn.

The bell above the entrance to the café rang in protest to the door being opened, drawing my attention immediately to the door.

My blue eyes met an identical pair.

"You _are_ here," he muttered and started toward my table. I sighed again and refolded my paper. "Dad said you left town already."

"I did," I answered and relaxed against the metal chair, offering the one across from me to the only person to walk out of the Wayne Mansion that I might actually _brag_ is my relative. "Technically, I'm visiting Dickie-bird." Meaning I'm held up in that one bedroom cabin by Dick's circus. "Doing a little recon—but apparently you knew that. Shouldn't you be back in New York?"

Tim shrugged and slumped into the chair. He looked across the street and instantly knew who I was spying on. Kori is easy to spot, and he's too smart for my shit anyway. Not to mention: If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a damned tracker on me. He never breaks a sweat looking for me.

"Just here for a quick visit. Jason Richards has to show up for work on Monday, but I had stuff to do here, first."

I can't get over how cheeky this kid is—hiding right under Luthors nose in his Research and Development department of all things.

"Speaking of," he pulled his wallet from his ass pocket and grabbed a random card, sliding it across the table to me. I raised an eyebrow at him and picked up the blue piece of plastic.

Wayne's Corporate Credit  
Jason Wayne

'Daddy Dearest' got me a charge card? Really?

"No limit, Wayne authorized," he flicked his wrist across the air in front of him as if signing my name. Damn brat could forge my signature with his toes. "Outlaw approved." I made a face at the 'Outlaw' thing. Roy and Timmy are both calling us that now...

"Lucky brat," I grumbled good-naturedly, flicking the card between my fingers. "Most people wouldn't get away with calling me that." Maybe if I just pretend I don't know that he's referring to my 'team', he'll let it go.

"Most people couldn't kick your butt," he countered with a grin. I literally have to fight one off myself. I'd shoot him if I didn't like him so damned much.

"Well, regardless, tell the old man I don't need it," I responded, tossing the card back at my startled brother.

"Are you kidding?" The look of incredulousness that passed across my siblings' face reminded me a bit of the eldest Robin. Dick used to look at me with that same look a lot when I was younger.

"I don't need his handouts. We're cool right now," I amended, running my finger over the rim of my coffee cup. "But that doesn't mean I need his money."

"I can't say I'm as secure as you are," he started, leaning forward, "but he's just worried about you Jay." I glare at him halfheartedly. I must be going soft—letting Dick, Timmy and Harper give me pet names.

I glanced out the window just in time to see Kori reach across the table and set her hand on Roy's affectionately. That date seriously, could not look more boring.

"Not interested," I stressed, turning back to the younger boy. I have plenty of my own money; I don't need Bruce thinking that I can't support me or my own—I don't want him thinking he can buy me back into that house, either. He rolled his eyes but smirked and looked between them and me.

"How about I put it this way," he began. His eyes were basically glowing with mischief as a charming smile crossed his face—the same one we all somehow inherited from Bruce. The one that said: 'I win.'

I put my chin in my hand and started tapping my fingers off the table impatiently. What was going through that big head of his? "You know that little _brat_ Dad keeps around?" I can't help but smirk at the growl let out by little Timmy. He _really_ doesn't like Damian—not that I can blame him. "Hasn't he ever annoyed you? Doesn't _Dick_ ever annoy you?"

Stupid redundant questions. Of course they do! The little green eyed monster comes after me with way-too-sharp-to-be-Bruce-approved Birdarangs every time he sees me, and _Dickie-bird_ _insists_ on... _hugging_ me. Constantly. Damn does he ever have a strong grip...

"I really don't see what the goody-two-shoes and little shit being irritating, have to do with me using that charge card."

"Have they ever made you so mad you wanted a waterfront property in Bruges, just to get away?" My face just slipped out of my hand. I think my jaw _literally_ just hit the table in shock. "No? How about an all-expense paid trip to Trinidad so Kori can work on her tan?" Another pause. "A trip to Geneva to see the large Boson Collider? Although, that one might be more to shut Roy up than one of our siblings." That is a seriously dangerous thought to put in my head. Maybe Timmy's a little more jealous of the youngest Robin than even _I _understood

That, or he knows me better than I gave the devious little troll credit for.

It definitely takes me a minute to recover from the evil-genius that is my younger brothers' mind, but when I do...

Oh ho the possibilities...

"I don't know what kind of kids those _friends_ of yours are," I started, trying to fight down my grin, "but I think I like their influence on you." He laughed boisterously at that, attracting the attention of a few of the other patrons. I didn't realize I was laughing with him until I wiped a tear from my eye.

"You sure know how to get your way, Timmy," I conceded, still chuckling a bit. It would be pretty funny to see the look on Bruce's face when he figured out that I was buying shit just to annoy him the way his bastard sons annoy me. Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy some day. He flicked the card to me with a small flourish and it was in my wallet, tucked behind my fake ID, quicker than anyone could know he gave it to me.

With his mission complete, he stood up, stretched, grinned, and headed to the door, waving off the waitress who tried to talk to him. "Have fun, Jay!" he tossed over his shoulder before disappearing out the door.

He either planned that, or had really good timing. Just as he disappeared from view, Roy and Kori walked in, looking non-too-pleased with me.

Busted I guess.

"Any reason you were spying on us?" Roy grumbled, pulling the chair Tim was just in, out for Kori to sit in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harper." I relaxed against the back of the chair again and tried not to look him in the eye. For an idiot, he's remarkably good at calling me out on my bull shit. "I was having a coffee with a friend."

"Tim?" he questioned, cocking a red eyebrow at me. He must have noticed him leave. I just nodded. "Didn't know you were ok speaking terms with him." I just shrugged. I am, but it's hardly any of his business. I still hate those other cocky batmites.

"Doesn't one usually _drink_ coffee when '_having_' coffee?" Kori wondered, pointing at the untouched mug tucked between my arms. Jeeze I'm nursing this thing, considering I have no intentions of drinking it.

"Let's just get out of here." I quickly stood up and slammed some change on the table, before moving around them to leave. I heard the chair scraping against the tiled floor as they rushed to catch up. "Places to go, things to do... Waynes' to annoy."

"What?"

"Wait 'til you see what _Dad_ got me."

"Was it the coffee you didn't drink?"


End file.
